


a lion in his heart, a beast in his belly

by hilourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Dubious Consent, Fingering, Fisting, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Pregnant Louis, Riding, Teacher-Student Relationship, alpha!Harry, it's so slight though, just in case that's triggering, omega!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everyone has time on their wrist, limiting how much time they have to find a mate. Once their time runs out, they'll never be able to bond with anyone. Harry is only 21 with a lot less time than most, and he just really wants Professor Louis Tomlinson to be his omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a lion in his heart, a beast in his belly

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something i wrote out of no where so i hope you enjoy it and i love feedback! my tumblr is hilourry :)

1 week, 6 days, 8 hours, and 27 minutes. The time is etched onto his wrist, seconds ticking away. If he doesn’t find his mate in that little amount of time, he’ll never have one. He’s only 21, but he’s got lousy luck. It’s over halfway through his first semester of his last year in uni, and he’s got an idea of who he wants to mate, but now he has to make it happen. He probably should have made a move sooner than this, but, well. 

Professor Tomlinson should be letting class out in less than ten minutes, so Harry will have to work fast. Harry’s had his eyes set on him since day one, and he’d wait until the end of the semester, but he doesn’t have the time. He’s going to have to work his charm and see what he can manage in less than two weeks.

Male omegas are so rare, and Harry wants one so badly. He’s not interested in girls, no matter how hard he’s tried to convince himself. Louis is the first male omega he’s ever been this close to obtaining, and it’s now or never. He’s got such a pretty scent, so light and fresh, with a tiny little frame. Harry’s got a good four inches over him, and he’s much broader and built bigger. Louis is very camp, Harry’s noticed, dressing with loud colors and using wild hand gestures. He’s not quiet or soft spoken, but he still manages to be dainty. Harry needs him more than anything.

“Alright, that’s it for today, then. Read chapter 14 of your textbook, and I’ll see you all on Thursday,” he smiles, clapping his hands together. The classroom clears out quickly, but Harry hangs back, packing up slower than normal.

“You alright, Harry?” Louis smiles brightly, sitting on his desk and collecting his belongings. 

“Uh, I wanted to talk to you, if that’s alright?” Harry says slowly, walking towards the desk. Louis seems a little nervous, but smiles anyway.

“Of course.”

“How much longer do you have?”

“Until I leave?”

“No, your wrist,” Harry gestures to the black numbers flashing. Louis blinks and looks down at his wrist.

“Little over four years,” Louis smiles crookedly. “I’ve got time.”

“I don’t,” Harry says quickly. “I’ve got less than two weeks.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Louis says. “But…”

“Would you like to get coffee with me?” Harry asks suddenly. 

“Harry,” Louis tries. “You’re my student…”

“Please,” Harry begs. “You find me attractive, don’t you? Just a drink, my treat.”

“Just because you’re attractive doesn’t make it less wrong,” Louis smiles a little. “Just…just coffee, okay?”

“I can’t make that promise,” Harry smirks. 

“I’ll drive you there,” Louis says, blushing softly. 

“Thanks,” Harry grins. “I don’t think you’d care to ride on bike.”

“You ride a bicycle to school?” Louis says with an arched brow.

“No,” Harry laughs, shaking his head. “Motorcycle.”

“Ah, makes more sense,” Louis nods. “I would rather not ruin my hair.”

“I figured,” Harry chuckles. 

“So, are you like some bad boy, then? One that my mum would have hated me dating back in school?” Louis asks, walking towards the door. 

“I dunno, I do have some tattoos, but I don’t smoke,” Harry shrugs. “Does that count?”

“A little,” Louis smirks. “I want to see those tats first, though.”

“Mostly on my torso, you’ll have to get my shirtless first,” Harry says against Louis’ ear. 

“Harry,” Louis blushes. “It’s just coffee.”

“I never promised that,” Harry sighs comically. 

They walk out to Louis’ car, getting in silently and driving off to a café across town, not wanting to see anyone from the school. Harry holds the door open for him and pays for their drinks and gets a cookie to split. They sit in the corner of the café and Louis takes a small sip of his tea.

“Thanks for paying,” Louis says quietly. “Nice of you.”

“You drove, it’s only fair,” Harry shrugs. “Plus, I was the one who asked you. it wouldn’t be very nice of me if I made you pay for a date I asked you on.”

“Not a date,” Louis blushes. 

“It could be if you give me a chance.”

“And why would I do that?” Louis asks, raising his eyebrow. 

“Because I only have a few days left,” Harry says softly. “And once that time is up I’ll never be able to mate with an omega.”

“Harry,” Louis softens, putting his hand over Harry’s. “I’m sorry to hear that. There are plenty of very gorgeous omegas in my class who are your age and you could easily have one of them. I’m four years older than you.”

“That’s not a big age gap,” Harry insists. “Besides, I don’t…like girls. You know how rare male omegas are. Do you want a male or female alpha?”

“Well, male, but…”

“Female alphas are rare, too,” Harry says. “And even if they weren’t, you know you’d prefer a male, just because that’s what you like. And I happen to like other males, too.”

“It would be so inappropriate to mate with a student,” Louis says, his voice hushed. “Possibly illegal.”

“Doubt that, I’m way over the legal age. We wouldn’t have to tell anyone about it. It could be our little secret…”

“We don’t even know each other,” Louis huffs. “We can’t mate as strangers.”

“Well then, why don’t I take you on a few proper dates and get to know you? You’re somehow not mated yet, why is that?” Harry asks, not letting his eyes leave Louis’.

“Because…because alphas are difficult to deal with,” Louis says hesitantly. “I haven’t found one that would treat me well, an alpha that would treat me like a persona and not just an omega to fuck.”

“I’m not like that,” Harry soothes. “I swear, I’m not. I’m not mated because I can’t find a male omega, but plenty of female omegas have wanted me because I’m not an asshole. I’m a good guy, you know I am. You see me every day in class.”

“It’s just so fast…” Louis whispers.

“I know. I didn’t want to ask you out the first day of class, though. I wanted to postpone this as long as I could but…just give me a chance. Give me a week, and I can show you I’m not like other alphas. I can be so good for you,” Harry explains, squeezing Louis’ hand. “Please.”

“Okay,” Louis says quietly. “Alright, fine, I’ll give you a chance.”

“Thank you, you won’t regret this,” Harry says happily, kissing the inside of Louis’ palm. “I’ll be gentle with you.”

“Thanks,” Louis smiles a little. “We can’t let anyone know, though. You can’t tell anyone, okay?”

“No, no, of course. I won’t say anything, I promise.”

“Good,” Louis sighs in relief. “So…less than two weeks. You’re only 21, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Harry huffs out a sarcastic laugh. “Shitty luck, I suppose.”

“I’ll say,” Louis says, taking Harry’s hand and playing with his fingers. “So…have you ever been with a male omega?”

“Once,” Harry murmurs. “Went on a couple of dates but…he may have been a bit too submissive. He just….he was trying too hard to please me and he made it all about me when I wanted to have an equal relationship. I don’t really believe in the whole ‘I’m your alpha you must do as I say’ thing. It doesn’t seem fair to anyone. I want my mate to not feel inferior to me.”

“You seem really great,” Louis grins. “All the alphas I know just wanted me as a sex toy and to be their baby machine.”

 

“Well it definitely will not be that way with me,” Harry promises. “I’d like some babies, though.”

“I want that,” Louis says suddenly. “Of course, I want that, but I don’t want to be alone in a house all day barefoot and pregnant watching 7 kids while my alpha is out and about.”

“I can assure you that won’t happen,” Harry says firmly. “I’d at least buy you shoes while you’re pregnant.”

“Very funny,” Louis tries to hold back his smile. 

“Just kidding. I just want to make sure you’re always happy,” Harry murmurs. Louis smiles at him and takes a bite of his cookie.  
~  
Harry does take Louis on as many dates as he can, trying to cram in as much time with him as he can before his time is up. Now that they know ach other better, Harry is already head over heels for Louis. He’s so funny and sweet and Harry knows they could be great together. And he has a feeling Louis likes him, too. 

“That was so much fun,” Louis giggles as he closes the door behind them and walking into his house, his cheeks flushed. “Thanks for taking me. I haven’t been to a carnival since I was a kid.”

“I’m just glad I won this bear for you. That could have been super embarrassing,” Harry rubs the back of his neck.

“I would have never let you live it down,” Louis smirks. “I’ll cuddle with him every night and think of you, I promise.”

“Or…you can just cuddle with me,” Harry says, putting his arms around Louis’ torso and putting his head on his shoulder. 

“I could,” Louis says, holding the giant bear to his chest. “You are a good cuddle partner, I’ve learned.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Harry murmurs, kissing Louis’ neck. “You smell so good.”

“Mm,” Louis moans softly, revealing more of his neck.

“You wet?” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear, pressing his hard on against Louis’ lower back.

“A….a little,” Louis gasps. 

“You want to go up to your bedroom?” Harry asks, holding Louis’ hips.

“I…yeah, let’s do it.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” Louis nods and exhales. He grabs Harry’s wrist and looks at the ticking time. He puts his own wrist beside it, watching the time flicker in sync. He kisses Harry’s wrist, rubbing over the veins and the black numbers. He wants to see it turn into a symbol, he wants a matching one on his own wrist. They’ve only known each other for a week, and Harry is his student, of all things, but he’s been so absolutely amazing. He’s gentle and considerate and truly cares about Louis’ wellbeing and happiness. Louis doubts there are many other alphas out there like him. “I want you to be my alpha.”

“You do?” Harry asks, sounding genuinely shocked. Louis turns in his arms and wraps his arms around Harry’s neck. 

“Yeah. We’ve got a lot of work to do, but I think we can do this. I think we work well together,” Louis says softly, playing with Harry’s curls at the back of his neck.

“I’m so fucking happy you think that,” Harry grins wide, his dimples deep in his cheeks. 

“C’mere,” Louis murmurs, kissing him softly. “Let’s go upstairs.”

Louis takes his hand and pulls Harry upstairs, bringing him up to his bedroom. Harry gets Louis on his back on the duvet of the bed and kisses Louis’ neck, right at the junction of his shoulder and neck, right where he has to be. In order for this to work, he’s got to have Louis on his knot, then bite right there, right where his lips are, and Louis will be his. 

“I can’t wait to knot you,” Harry mouths against the soft skin.

“Mm,” Louis moans, pulling at Harry’s shirt. “Off.”

Harry smirks, pulling off his shirt and then Louis’. Louis looks at the ink littering his skin and smirks a little. He’s got a butterfly on his belly, a couple of small ones by his shoulders and collarbones.

“What are these?” he asks, brushing the cursive G and A on the front of his shoulders.

“Gemma and Anne. Gemma is my sister, Anne is my mum,” Harry explains. “And these dates up here are the years my parents were born.”

“Family man, I like it,” Louis smiles. “That’s sweet.”

“I’ll get one for you, promise,” Harry hums. He pulls of Louis’ pants, then his own. Louis looks down at it eagerly and can’t take his eyes off of it. It’s a wonder how it even fits in his pants. 

“That looks like it belongs on a horse,” Louis croaks. 

“You want it, though,” Harry says, stroking it. “You want me to knot you with it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis nods. He feels slick dripping between his thighs. His omega body is craving it.

“I’ll be gentle, promise,” Harry says softly. 

“Kay,” Louis nods and closes his eyes. He feels Harry press two fingers into his wet hole, stretching him open with ease. Louis’ body was built for this, so all he can feel is pleasure. His fingers are so long and slim and feel incredible. They brush against his prostate and it makes him shiver. Now that he thinks about this, it makes sense, why Harry would always stay back after class to talk to Louis and help him with whatever he could. He was always offering his assistance and he’s always been great. 

“Making a mess,” Harry smirks, watching Louis’ slick bubble out of him and drip onto his hand. 

“So good, ‘s why,” Louis slurs slightly. 

“Good,” Harry hums, pressing a third finger in and twisting them. Louis’ back arches as he whines.

“Please, Harry,” Louis begs, biting the inside of his cheek. “Mark me.”

“You’re so good,” Harry praises, stretching his fingers to make sure Louis is fully prepped. “You think you’re alright?”

“Yeah, ‘m good, good,” Louis rushes out. He isn’t thinking clearly. His brain is hazy with sex and he just wants Harry inside of him. He loses the fingers inside of him and it’s being replaced by the tip of Harry’s massive cock. Louis’ had alpha’s before, had their knots and everything, but this looks like it could ruin him completely. It’s well over a foot and so, so thick, and Louis can feel that. It’s stretching his rim so big it’s painful, ripping him apart to snuggle inside. The head pops in and he lets out a scream, and Harry holds still.

“Lou?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Louis shudders. “I’ve got it, I’m okay.”

“No rush,” Harry murmurs. Louis gives him a curt nod to continue.

Harry’s cock inches in slowly, filling Louis nearly painfully. He feels it reach his belly, too deep inside of him, pushing past his insides to accommodate the monster in him. He’s crying, he knows it, sobbing pitifully. He finally, finally feels Harry’s balls against his cheeks, meaning he’s got it all, but Louis feels like he can’t breathe. It too big, too far, but his omega body wants it. His body will do anything to take an entire alpha cock, even if it makes him ache.

“We got it,” Harry says softly. “You feel incredible, so tight for me. I’m so deep inside of you. Can you feel all of me inside of you?”

“Yes, “ Louis chokes out. Of course he can, that’s all he can feel. Harry empties him out, then, allowing Louis to take a deep breath before being rammed again, causing Louis to scream. 

“Never had anyone take me entire cock,” Harry says in awe. “Must be buried in so deep. You alright?”

Louis chokes in a sob, body aching, but he nods anyway. His cock is hard, because he’s a fucking omega, and of course this gets him off. Harry fucks into him, letting him feel every inch enter and reenter, moving deep and steady. Even though it’s a lot to take, it starts to feel pleasurable. 

“Louis? You with me?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s good.”

“Gonna get you on my knot,” Harry murmurs. “Gonna fill you with my come, fill you with my babies, right?”

It hits Louis then; that he ran out of birth control and hasn’t gotten more yet. It’s not like he has a boyfriend, so he was going to take his time.

“Harry, wait!”

“What, baby? What do you want?”

“I’m….I ran out of birth control,” he grits out. “Not…not safe.”

Harry freezes, but then starts to fuck him again. “’s’alright. Gotta…gotta knot you, mate you. Don’t have time. Won’t have for the pills to kick in before my time is out.”

“Harry!” Louis cries. 

“Louis,” Harry says in his alpha voice, and he shuts up. “My knot is already forming, can’t stop now. I’ve got you, I’ve got you.”

Harry’s fingers dig into Louis’ hips and he’s given a short warning before his knot is starting, pressing further into Louis’ hole and popping. Louis has never screamed so loud in his life. Everything is white noise, and he can’t feel anything except for the pressure inside. 

He feels Harry’s semen pumping in strong waves, stronger than it normally is. It’s moving so fast, and it’s filling Louis’ belly up along with his cock. He’s so full he thinks he might explode or die from it. Harry runs soothing hands down Louis’ sides and kissing his neck gently, but Louis can’t focus on anything else.

Louis’ hole wants to get away from it, scared of the size, but Harry’s knot has him trapped, expanded too big to move away. It’s twitching uncomfortably, and Louis’ body is trembling. Harry finally bites down, leaving a permanent mark, right where it needs to be, then kisses it. The bond is instant, the desire and need to please his mate, his heart thrumming pleasure of being knotted by his alpha. His head aches, and he feels so dizzy and overwhelmed.

“We did it,” Harry says, and Louis cards a hand through his hair and closes his eyes. It’s so much.

“Yeah,” he croaks. “’m yours.”

“And I’m yours, too. Equal, remember?”

“Yeah,” Louis smiles just a little, but winces. Harry kisses Louis to distract him.

Harry’s knot takes a while to finally go down, and he finally pulls out softly. He’s got a gentle swell to his stomach, probably from the abnormal amount of semen he had pumped into him. He feels like a human balloon, filled to the max. There’s so much to think about and it makes his brain hurt. 

“Hey, Louis, babe,” Harry says excitedly. 

“Mm?” Louis asks, feeling like he’s dropping off to sleep.

“Our marks,” Harry nudges Louis’ wrist. “Look.”

Louis opens his eyes and sees the new symbols on their wrists replacing their time, showing they’re now mated to each other.

“They’re beautiful,” Louis grins lopsidedly, but he feels sick. His stomach hurts, like things are fighting inside of him, but Louis just doesn’t have the room or energy. 

“Are you feeling alright?”

“Stomach hurts,” Louis mumbles. 

“Why?” Harry asks, hands flying to the little curve. “What’s wrong?”

Louis softens a bit. “Feels like…like the fighting in the Middle East in my gut.”

Harry frowns, feeling around his gut. “Louis,” he growls. “Fuck. I think you’re pregnant.”

“How do you know? We just had sex,” Louis asks, eyes wide. “How does it happen so fast? 

“Can sense it. You smell different, too,” Harry says lowly. “Think it’s the sperm trying to find your uterus. They’re probably fighting for space. If you’re on birth control, they die right away.”

“How do you know this?”

“I’m an alpha. Sort of have to learn this stuff before it happens to you. We’re all required to take biology and anatomy for this,” Harry shrugs. 

“Shit,” Louis whispers, his head hitting the pillow. “I can’t be pregnant right now.”

“I’ll take care of you,” Harry promises. “”I swear I’ll take care of you through everything. My dad…if I didn’t mate with someone, my dad would have been so disappointed in me. And I really…really wanted to find someone. I didn’t want to end up alone, no one does, right? Or, at least, most people don’t. I’ve always wanted a mate and have puppies and…I had no hope. I couldn’t find anyone I liked enough to tolerate every day, but…when you become my professor, I couldn’t wait to go to your class. I loved hearing your voice and watching how passionate you are about your career and students. And it doesn’t hurt that you’re so gorgeous.”

“Oh, Harry,” Louis says softly, taking Harry’s hand in his hesitantly. “That’s…really beautiful, actually. I don’t think I would have found anyone as smart and kindhearted as you, anyway. You were always such a great student in my class, very dedicated and a good listener. And…you’re pretty gorgeous, too.”

“Think so?” Harry grins stupidly. 

“Yeah, definitely,” Louis whispers. 

“So, um, what’s the story with this, then?” Louis gestures to his churning stomach. He feels nauseous, but…happy Harry is with him. Maybe it won’t be too bad.

“We should probably take you to a doctor, see what they say,” Harry mumbles, more to himself. “I only have so much information about this.”

“Okay,” Louis says quietly, nervously. “I’m really scared, Harry.”

“I know, love,” Harry says softly, kissing Louis’ forehead, and he feels so comforted, so warm. It’s amazing what a bond can do. “C’mon, let’s get to the hospital, get you checked out.”

Louis nods numbly, and before he can make a move, Harry picks him up into his arms, cradling him against his chest. Louis is a bit shocked, but he’s never going to tell Harry to put him down, that’s for sure.

Harry drives him to the hospital, holding his hand the entire way home, and Louis has never had a boyfriend this worried about him. With his ex boyfriend Matt, he had an appendicitis and his boyfriend dropped him off at the ER and left. So, yeah, that ended it. 

Harry, though, has only been with him for approximately a week and he’s taking such great care of him already. Granted, he did force himself onto Louis a bit, but he explained himself, and yeah, Louis can put himself in his shoes. It wasn’t the best approach, but he was running out of time. If it were Louis, he’d probably panic too. He could do a lot worse than Harry, anyway.

“Your last paper was really good,” Louis says, trying to fill the silence. He’s got a hand pressed onto his belly, as if it’ll ease the pain. His other hand is clasped in Harry’s, warm and safe. 

“Thanks, but is this the best time to talk about it?” Harry asks teasingly. 

“Making conversation,” Louis mumbles. 

“Focus on yourself, babe,” Harry says gently. “We’ll talk once you’re all sorted out.”

“Okay,” Louis agrees, rubbing his bloated belly. It’s so grossly swollen, so much pressure and pain settled in it. He’s always wanted to get pregnant, sure, but he had no idea it would be this way. This doesn’t seem like a normal occurrence; he would have been told. 

When they get to the hospital, Louis is thankfully taken in quickly. Harry doesn’t let go of his hand at all. When a nurse comes in, Harry explains what happened, knowing it would probably embarrass Louis.

“So, no birth control or suppressants, correct, Louis?” she asks.

“No, nothing,” Louis says quietly. 

“Well, I think the doctor will like to do an ultra sound and get a sperm sample from Harry, if that’s alright.”

“Yeah, anything,” Harry says quickly. 

“She’ll be here in a moment,” the nurse smiles softly at them. 

Louis leans against the bed, his hands on his stomach. He takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves down and failing. 

“They want to check your sperm,” Louis notes. “I didn’t think they’d need that.”

“Me either,” Harry shrugs. “Anything to get information, I guess.”

“Haven’t been to the hospital since I broke my wrist in uni,” Louis says, looking around the room.

“How’d you do that?”

“Ah, bit of a drunken night,” Louis blushes. “A…sexual incident.”

“Oh?” Harry grins, lifting an eyebrow. “Details, please.”

“Wasn’t a huge deal,” Louis mumbles. “I went to…roll on top of him and…well, my balance was a bit impaired, so I rolled onto the ground and landed right on my wrist.”

“Nice,” Harry laughs. “Very classy.”

“That’s just who I am,” Louis grins. It’s so easy to be himself around Harry. It’s nearly effortless. This could be much worse.

“Louis Tomlinson?” the doctor asks, walking in to the room.

“Hello,” Louis answers shyly. He’s never felt comfortable in front of doctors. 

“I see you have abdominal pain after knotting and you’re not on birth control, correct?” she asks, looking at his chart.

“Yeah,” Louis says. 

“Alright, I’m going to ask Harry to leave the room to give a sperm sample, and when he comes back we’ll do an ultrasound and see what’s going on,” she says kindly. “Harry, if you’ll follow Nurse Diane.”

Harry looks at Louis and drops a kiss onto his forehead and giving his hand a squeeze. “I’ll be back as quick as I can.”

“Okay,” Louis whispers, watching him walk out.

“How long have you two been mated?” the doctor asks.

“Uh,” Louis says, glancing at the clock. “Probably an hour.”

She raises an eyebrow at that. “What?”

“It’s a bit of a long story,” Louis clears his throat awkwardly. 

“Well, regardless, you’re a very cute couple,” she smiles. “Was there any form of protection used?”

“No.”

“Was this your first time with Harry?”

“Yes,” Louis blushes. 

“So, no suppressants either? Do you handle heats every month, then?”

“Yes. The suppressants didn’t agree well with me, it gave me a lot of issues, so I stopped, and I ran out of birth control and haven’t picked anymore up since.”

“That happens,” she nods. “Well, when your mate gets back we can check, okay?”

“Okay.”

Louis waits alone in the room, bouncing his leg, feeling filled with nerves. There’s too much going on for one day.

Harry comes back alone, closing the door behind him and Louis sighs in relief. 

“How was it?”

“Lonely,” Harry laughs, sitting beside him. “Nurse said the doctor will be back in a few.”

“Okay,” Louis sighs. “I just want to know what’s going on and why it hurts so much.”

“They’ll fix it,” Harry promises, intertwining their hands together. “It’s going to be okay.”

Louis smiles down at their hands, giving it a gentle squeeze. It takes the doctor an unusually long time to come back, which only adds to Louis’ nerves. Something has to be wrong.

“God, this is taking so long,” Louis groans. “What could possibly be wrong with sperm?”

“I dunno,” Harry sighs. 

Minutes later, the doctor finally comes back in, holding papers in her hand. Louis is ready for a death sentence.

“Sorry that took so long,” she murmurs. “We found some strange results. It seems that Harry’s sperm is incredibly overactive. Not only is there a high amount, but there’s a lot of movement , which is not common at all. We’ve never seen anything like it. It seems that Harry is more animalistic within his reproduction system, which would account for the amount of semen and a large size, I presume. So we’d like to do the ultrasound and see what’s happening.”

“Yeah, of course,” Louis says, laying back and lifting his shirt quickly, ready to get to the bottom of this. It makes sense, Harry being more animal; his cock is massive.

The doctor preps him, pouring gel on the taut skin, and pushing the wand around. Louis stares at the screen, even though it’s all black and white mesh, hoping something will make sense to him. It doesn’t.

“Oh, goodness,” she mumbles to herself. Harry squeezes Louis’ hand, ready to hear any kind of bad news. He probably wasn’t equipped for what the doctor told them, though. “Well, there certainly is a lot of activity happening here, which is what you’re feeling. The pain should lessen on its own; we think it’s Harry’s overactive sperm count and mobility. We assume that they’re all fighting for your uterus, but they’ll eventually die off. But…usually it’s impossible to tell if someone is pregnant just an hour after conception, but it really does look like Louis is carrying…and it’s triplets, if we’re correct.”

It’s completely silent in the room for a moment. Louis isn’t sure he’s breathing. 

“How…how can that be possible?” Harry asks slowly.

“I’m not sure,” she answers, bewildered. “Everything about this is very unusual, we’re going to have to keep a close eye on Louis. It seems that maybe because of the sperm being so poignant that it’s much stronger, maybe working harder and faster. We’re going to need to be very careful about this, because it may be potentially harmful if it’s not dealt with properly.”

Harry’s senses heighten at that, ready to protect Louis at whatever cost. This is his fault, anyway. He’s the one who harmed Louis like this, who put him in so much danger. 

“I’m going to give you my personal number, and my two colleagues, just in case anything happens, you have to get in touch with us. If, by some weird chance, we’re all busy, please go to the hospital right away. We can’t take this lightly,” she explains, being firm but trying to be gentle.

“Okay,” Louis replies quietly. He’s more than terrified. 

“I’m assuming you two don’t live together if you just mated, but I think it would be best if Louis had someone there just in case anything happens. We will try our best to make sure you and your babies are safe.”

“Thank you,” Louis chokes out. This is not what Louis had in mind.  
~  
The stomach pains do subside on their own by the end of the night, thankfully. Harry took him back home and put him down for a nap, which Louis gladly did, feeling both physically and mentally drained. When he wakes up, his stomach is feeling much better, and slightly less bloated. He also can smell something delicious downstairs, so he uses the bathroom before going into the kitchen, where Harry is cooking dinner.

“You’re up,” Harry says softly. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Louis replies. “You didn’t need to stay and you certainly didn’t have to make us dinner.”

“Well,” Harry says slowly. “The doctor did say that you shouldn’t be alone and…we’re mated now. You’re going to need someone around and you certainly need to eat well if you’re going to be carrying three babies.”

“Right,” Louis whispers, putting his hand over his belly. He nearly forgot about that. “We should…probably come up with some sort of plan, then.”

“Yeah,” Harry sighs. “We probably should. Here, we can talk over dinner.”

“This is really sweet of you,” Louis says softly. “Didn’t know you cooked.”

“I do,” Harry smiles. “And you’re my omega, my pregnant omega. Gotta take care of you.”

Louis’ heart swells at that. Harry’s actually very sweet, compared to what Louis thought he’d be with how he took him this morning. He’s such a gentle soul, it seems, that he cares about other people so much. If Louis is going to have to go through this sort of hell, something so dangerous and scary, he’s glad Harry is here to help him through it. 

“Thank you,” Louis says, trying to hold back his tears. Do hormones hit you this hard so early?

“Dinner’s ready, so go ahead and sit down,” Harry says softly, kissing Louis’ forehead. 

Louis sits down and Harry puts a hearty plate of food in front of him, definitely more food than he’d normal eat. He likes to watch his weight, but if he’s going to grow three babies inside of him, he’ll probably have to sacrifice.

“Try to eat as much as you can, okay? I know it’s a lot but I did a little bit of research while you were sleeping and I just want to make sure we do this right,” Harry says. “You’re going to have to eat a lot more.”

“Yeah, I figured,” Louis says, poking at the food on his plate. “’s a lot.”

“I know, just…try for me?” Harry asks, so polite and sincere. 

“Yeah, okay,” Louis sighs. The good thing is, the food is delicious, so if Louis is going to have to stuff his face for nine months, at least it’s something good. “So, um, would you…like to move in? I know the doctor said it’s best if you’re with me and I’m gonna need to be looked after. I feel like I’m really going to need all the help I can get, and I’m so, so scared about this, and you’re my mate and…”

He’s rambling a bit, not even sure what he wants to say anymore. Harry holds his hand, though, and pecks his lips gently. “Hey, relax, babe, I’m here. I’d love to move in with you. I wouldn’t let you live alone, not when you’re going through this. I was going to ask you even if you weren’t pregnant, because you’re my mate. We’ll figure this out, yeah? We’re going to be okay.”

“I’m terrified,” Louis says, his voice shaking. “The doctors don’t even know how to handle this, Harry.”

“We’re going to take it one day at a time, okay? I can’t promise everything will be fine, but we’re going to try to get through this together, and try to make sure everything works out. All we can do is take it a step at a time, together.”

“Okay,” Louis sniffs, wiping a tear off of his cheek. “Alright.”

“I’ve got you,” Harry promises, his voice gentle. “I’m always going to be here for you and for however many kids we have.”

“Okay,” Louis grins, a little watery. “This is delicious, by the way. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Harry smiles. “Eat up.”

Louis tries to eat, he really does, but he only manages about half. He feels too full to even take another bite. 

“’m sorry,” Louis says, feeling a bit sick. “I’m too full.”

“That’s alright, babe,” Harry says. “You did great. I’ll put the rest in the fridge if you want it later.”

“Thanks,” Louis says quietly. He loves the pet names a lot, and he really, really doesn’t mind Harry being here.  
~  
It’s terrifying, and it’s painful, but Harry is a perfect mate, as it turns out. It’s only been two weeks since they found out, but Louis has already gone to the doctor twice to be checked on, and he’s already gained four pounds. It’s disgusting.

Harry did move in, though, and there is still lingering awkwardness in the air, but it’s a lot less than it was before. They’re growing on each other, towards each other. 

It’s hard to keep their relationship hidden from the university, though. They have to drive separately, and it’s difficult to act like everything is normal when it’s absolutely not. Thankfully, the semester is almost over, because Louis will eventually start to show, and he’d like to not have to hide his mate. 

When he dismisses his class, Harry stays behind, packing up a lot slower than the rest. Louis sits on his desk and sighs, pushing his hair out of his face. Harry stands between Louis’ legs and kisses his forehead.

“Alright?”

“Tired,” Louis sighs. “So tired and achy.”

“Have you been taking your vitamins?”

“Shit,” Louis groans. “I forgot to take them today.”

“Lou,” Harry says gently. “You have to take them. Three babies are trying to grow in your belly, you need to make sure you’re eating enough and getting them the proper nutrients. If they take all of it, there’s none left for you.”

“God, this is so hard,” Louis whimpers. “I just want to lay in bed all day long.”

“I know, baby,” Harry sighs, stroking his cheek. “Why don’t you tell the dean that you’re pregnant and you’re taking maternity leave?”

“I wanted to finish off the semester, though.”

“You could do it online, though, yeah? Email us the assignments and stuff. I’m sure if you tell her that you’re carrying triplets she’ll understand. It’s a huge toll on your body and I don’t think coming to work will make it any easier.”

“I guess I could,” Louis says. “She probably would let me…”

“Definitely,” Harry kisses his nose. “My pups must be exhausting.”

“Yeah,” Louis smiles so fondly. He never would have thought something like this could work, but the thought of carrying Harry’s puppies and raising them makes his heart swell. He’s terrified, of course, because Harry is more alpha than most, but he’s so gentle in comparison. His dick may be too big and his balls might be too heavy with semen but Harry himself is kind and caring, and Louis knows he’ll make a great father. He has absolutely no doubt of that. “Are you done with class today?”

“I’ve got one more at 12:30, then I’ll be home. I’ll pick up lunch for us?”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Louis says. “I’ll…see you at home, then.”

“Yeah,” Harry says quietly. “Good luck with the dean. Text me after, and text me so I know you got home safe, please.”

“Sure,” Louis grins. He’s so protective of Louis, but not in the smothering way, not in the abusive or harsh way; he just wants Louis to be safe; Louis and their puppies.

Harry gives Louis a soft kiss and a rub of his tummy before he heads off to his next class. Louis just smiles.  
~  
The meeting with the dean goes well. She said she was willing to give Louis any amount of time he needs, especially after he explained it’s triplets and his mate has some abnormalities, making the pregnancy very unpredictable. 

Within the first month of Louis’ pregnancy, he was already having some issues. He already has a very small bump, which, at one month should be impossible. The doctors seem to think that they’re going to grow faster than normal, or at least, that’s the theory. Everything is very up in the air.

He’s officially done with teaching at the university for now. He just posts assignments online and has students email him with any questions. Harry even does all his work, still, submitting it online so it’s not suspicious to anyone, and asks that Louis grade him fairly. Louis thinks he might be a little in love with him. 

They sleep in the same bed, Harry’s giant body splayed over Louis, his hand usually over Louis’ stomach. He snores, and his hair gets into Louis’ mouth more often than not, but Louis loves it. It’s his favorite part of the day; crawling into bed with his mate, knowing he’s being taken care of. Harry doesn’t let Louis fall asleep until he’s given him a goodnight kiss, and kissing his belly three times; one for each puppy. Louis is definitely in love.

Rationally, it’s too soon, and it all happened at once. But Harry is so kind and sweet; he hasn’t even tried anything sexual since, and Louis knows he needed to mate before he lost his chance forever. Considering the amount of douchebag alphas Louis has dated, he’s beyond okay with who he ended up with. Harry only worked so fast because he was desperately running out of time, and he told Louis he’d always wanted to mate him, wanted to wait longer, but his time didn’t allow it.

“Have you told your parents about us?” Louis asks one night, curled into Harry’s arms. He’s recently realized how little they know about each other because they’ve been so focused on the babies and the doctors appointments and everything else.

“I have, actually,” Harry says slowly. “They’d like to meet you.”

“How did they take it?” Louis asks, holding his breath.

“They were happy for me,” Harry says, running his fingertips down Louis’ spine. “Said they’ll help whatever way they can.”

“That’s really sweet,” Louis says, kissing Harry’s collarbone. “Told my mum about it, too. She’d like to meet you as well. She’s been wanting me to get knocked up since I got out of school.”

“She’ll be the grandma that spoils, then?” Harry asks, smiling. 

“I’m sure,” Louis sighs happily. “We’re going to have three babies at the same time. It sounds a little impossible.”

“We’ll manage,” Harry says. “I’m sure our parents will help us out a lot, especially the newborn stage.”

“We’re going to need it,” Louis says. “We won’t be sleeping at all.”

“We’ll have to fit it all in the next eight months,” Harry smiles, kissing Louis’ forehead. 

“I was thinking,” Louis says slowly. “I think I want to be called mum. Is that…weird? I just…feel like since I’m carrying them I should have the right to be their…mother, I guess. My friend Zayn and his mate are doing it, too. I just…feel more like mummy then daddy?”

“Babe,” Harry smiles, placing a kiss on his mouth. “That’s not weird at all. I know a lot of people that do that. I guess it just depends on the person and how they feel about it. If you like to be called mummy, that’s perfectly okay. You’re going to be great. Greatest mum ever.”

“Yeah?” Louis smiles. “It’s alright with you, then?”

“Yeah, of course it is. You’re the one carrying them, anyway, decisions are yours, I think.”

“So I can name them Curly, Moe, and Larry?” Louis teases.

“Absolutely not,” Harry says firmly. “Maybe we should run ideas by each other.”

“I would never do that to our babies,” Louis grins. “Their lives would be ruined. I love them too much to do something so evil.”

“I’m going to cell my bike,” Harry says suddenly. 

“Why? You love that bike,” Louis says, shocked.

“We need the money for the babies,” Harry shrugs. “We’ve got your car. I won’t be using my bike at all, really.”

“Aw, Harry,” Louis coos. “That’s so sweet of you.”

“Well, anything for you four.”  
~  
By the time he reaches three months, he’s already showing. He’s got a cute little belly, and so far, everything has been going fine. Other than the fast pace of it all, the babies and Louis are both healthy for now. 

Harry’s started his last semester of university, and Louis isn’t teaching this semester, so now he’s got time to prepare for the babies and sit around and relax. Harry hasn’t been letting him do anything, won’t let him cook anything or clean, so most days Louis sits and reads and shops online. He’s going a bit stir crazy.

“Starting to get big,” Harry smiles, Louis’ shirt lifted over his bump. Harry’s hand rubs the taut skin, giving it a kiss. “You look so cute.”

“I hope so,” Louis says. “Gonna be getting a lot bigger than this.”

“Not a bad thing,” Harry grins. “I like it a lot.”

“Good,” Louis whispers. “You’re stuck with me now.”

“No,” Harry says, locking eyes with his mate. “I get to have you.”

Louis smiles stupidly and leans in for a kiss.  
~  
By five months, there’s issues.

He’s big, really big, and it hurts. They kick nonstop, it’s like they never sleep. And it isn’t the cute kicking, not the ‘feel my belly!’ kind. They’re hard kicks, hard enough to make Louis wince and even cry over. He was just in the hospital for a broken rib from a kick from one of the boys, and there’s nothing they can do for a broken rib, so every breath he takes hurts. 

It turns out Louis is having two boys and a girl. The doctors decided they should do DNA tests, seeing if they were alphas, omegas, or betas. The boys are alphas, and their little girl is an omega. The doctors assumed that the boys were the ones being aggressive, and they’re much bigger than their sister. They’re developing much faster than a normal pregnancy, which is what’s creating an issue. They’re afraid he might not carry to term, and if he does, it’s going to be dangerous.

Harry almost wants to have the pregnancy terminated. It’s slowly killing Louis, putting him in so much pain, but Louis never complains about it. He’s too fond of them, too in love to give it up. 

“Haz, look,” Louis smiles, poking at his large belly. “We’re playing a game.” He pads his fingers down, then there’s a foot outline. “See? They’ve playing with me.”

“That’s great, babe,” Harry says tiredly. Between university and constant worry about this pregnancy, Harry’s been under a lot of stress. 

“C’mere, they like it. And if you talk to them they respond,” Louis smiles, so in love with his puppies. Harry sighs and sits next to Louis, rubbing his belly. 

“Alright,” Harry says. “It’s daddy,” he singsongs to the bump, and feels pitter patters against his hand.

“See?” Louis beams. “They know your voice, I think.”

“Maybe,” Harry says. He pokes gently, and a hand comes up to meet it. “So strange.”

“Feels strange, too,” Louis says. “Can always tell where she is, though, her hands and feet are a lot smaller and she’s a lot more gentle.”

“Like mommy,” Harry grins.

“I want to name her Mia,” Louis says, stroking his belly. “Mia Grace Styles.”

“That’s beautiful,” Harry says softly. “I love that name.”

“I love you, you know,” Louis says quietly, and Harry thinks maybe he’s talking to the babies, but when he looks up, he’s looking right at Harry.

“I love you, too, Louis,” Harry murmurs. “So much.”

“I’m glad we’re doing this,” Louis whispers. “I’m really happy, Harry.”

“I’m happy, too. I’m really glad you’re my mate,” Harry says, kissing him softly. 

“Me too,” Louis grins. “Oh, there’s Mia!” he says happily, taking Harry’s hand and putting it on his lower belly, letting him feel the gentle push of a hand against Louis’ skin. Harry traces his finger over the little print and grins. 

“Hey, princess,” he whispers. “Must be cramped in there, huh? Little bit longer.”

“I can’t imagine how tight it is,” Louis laughs. “Especially because her brothers want to hog my womb. Sorry, sweetheart.”

Harry is so in love it almost hurts.  
~  
A week later, it all seems to fall apart. 

Louis wakes up screaming so loud it sounds like he’s being killed. And, really, he might be. There’s blood everywhere, all pouring out of him and some of it coming up through his esophagus and spurting from his mouth. Seeing his mate like this makes him feel sick himself, their strong bond making Harry feel so much pain.

“Louis, baby, can you tell me what happened?” Harry asks firmly. He sits up next to Louis, holding Louis’ face and trying to stay calm. “Can you tell me?”

“I don’t know,” Louis screams, holding his stomach. “It hurts so bad, I’m….I’m bleeding down there, Harry, it won’t stop.” He’s sobbing, blood falling down his chin. It’s a horrifying sight. 

“Fuck,” Harry whispers, grabbing the phone and calling for help as quickly as he can.

“It’s alright,” Louis says to his belly, sniffing loudly. “Mommy is going to be okay, and so are you. Just stay put, okay? Don’t go anywhere, please.”

Harry’s heart breaks into pieces. The ambulance thankfully comes quickly, since it’s 3 in the morning and Harry stressed how big of an emergency this is. Harry carries Louis out, blood getting everywhere, and Louis hides his face in Harry’s neck.

When they get to the hospital, they run so many tests. There are ultrasounds and blood tests and all Louis can do is speak softly to his puppies, rubbing his belly any chance he gets and saying it’s alright, that everything is okay.

“We have to do an emergency C-section,” a doctor says quietly to Harry so Louis can’t hear.

“For what?” Harry asks defensively. “What’s going on?”

“Mr. Styles, could we speak to you outside about it?”

Harry looks at Louis and Louis nods at him, holding his tummy. “It’s okay, Haz. Go ahead.”

Harry heads into the hallway and braces himself for the worst. 

“Louis has miscarried the girl,” the doctor says quietly. “The boys were taking up too many nutrients and they were too active for her small body. The kicking they did broke some bones, it seems. The boys are growing too big too fast. We’d like to suggest Louis terminate the pregnancy now, because he might not survive it. I’m so sorry.”

“What?” Harry croaks. 

“They’re tough babies,” the doctor sighs. “Two alphas is a lot for an omega as small as Louis. They’ve already broken a rib, and I’m sure you’ve noticed how much weight Louis has lost in other places. Omegas should be gaining weight all over, but all of his weight is in his belly, and the rest of him is frail.”

“He tries to eat,” Harry defends weakly. “He takes vitamins and I make sure he eats as much as he can.”

“This isn’t your fault,” the doctor assures. “These babies are dangerous for Louis to carry. He may die of malnutrition. If we deliver them now, they won’t be well developed enough to survive, so while we remove the dead fetus, we’d like to take the boys and get Louis’ body stable again.”

“I don’t…” Harry says softly, but can’t find the words. “But…can he still try to carry full term?”

“He can try,” the doctor says. “But it’s not recommended. Like I said, he may not survive it. The babies are going to be stronger than he is, and it’s a battle he won’t win.”

“I need to talk to him,” Harry says softly. 

“We wanted to let you talk to him, we know this is a lot for him. Please try to make it quick so we can prep him for surgery soon.”

“Okay,” Harry nods numbly. He walks back into the room, Louis still playing with his stomach and singing softly.

“I think Mia is sleeping,” Louis says. “She isn’t playing our game.”

Harry wants to cry and scream and curse whatever god would do such an awful thing to such a good person. Louis doesn’t deserve this. 

“Louis, sweetheart,” Harry says softly, holding his hands and kissing the inside of his palms. “She isn’t sleeping. She…you miscarried, Lou. The boys…the boys were too strong for her. They were taking up too many nutrients and their bodies were too big. The boys’ kicks were too much for her, and they think there are some broken bones. They have to do surgery.”

“I…I lost Mia?” Louis whispers, his eyes already wet.

“It wasn’t your fault, honey, there was nothing you could do about this. I’m so sorry.”

“Oh my god,” Louis chokes, letting out a sob. “The boys….the boys killed her?”

“Kind of,” Harry says softly. “Listen, baby, the doctors…want to terminate the boys, too. They’re too strong for your body. They don’t know if you’d survive a full term pregnancy, and if you deliver now they don’t have a chance of making it, but you do.”

“No,” Louis says quickly. “Absolutely not.”

“Louis, baby, please, think about it.”

“No!” Louis cries. “I can’t believe you agree with it! We just lost one, and now you don’t want any? No!”

“Louis,” Harry sighs. “You could die, do you understand?”

“Yes,” Louis snaps. “I don’t care. I’m not killing my boys, my puppies.”

“They might kill you,” Harry says, getting angry.

“No,” Louis says firmly. “No. Just…bring the doctor in, they’re going to fix what’s wrong and let me leave, carrying my two boys. That’s final.”

“Fine,” Harry says quietly. “Fine.” He knows there’s no room to argue with Louis. He may be an omega, but he’s a stubborn one who gets what he wants. Harry gets up with a sigh and walks out.

Louis watches Harry leave the room and begins to full on cry. He looks at his stomach and holds it gently. “I’m so sorry, Mia. I’m so sorry mommy couldn’t protect you from this. I love you so much, princess, ‘m so sorry,” he sniffs, letting out a little sob. “Boys, please, please be good for mommy. I’m trying to take care of you, okay?”

A bunch of nurses come into the room and wheel Louis out into the hallway. He closes his eyes and lets himself cry it out. He feels a familiar hand in his, and he doesn’t need to open his eyes to know Harry is here and he isn’t going to leave.  
~  
When he wakes up, his first instinct is to grab his stomach, make sure he’s still pregnant and that they didn’t take away all of his babies. His stomach is only slightly smaller, his Mia no longer apart of him. 

Harry is right there, pushing his hair back and kissing his forehead. “You didn’t want to see her,” he says, his voice strained. “It would have upset you too much. The boys…did some damage.”

Louis nods and chokes on a sob. He’s already been in love with his pups from day one, but now, he’s scared. He’s terrified of what these boys are capable of, wondering what they’ll do to Louis, if they’ll kill him, too. Even if they do, they’re still apart of him, they’re his, and that means more to him than his life. 

“Harry,” Louis says suddenly, turning his head to him. “Promise me if something happens to me…if I can’t do this…you’re going to take care of our pups. You need to promise me you won’t resent them, and that you’re going to love them and take good care of them. They can’t help it, Harry. Please, promise me you’ll do that for me.”

“Louis-”

“Harry,” Louis begs. “Promise me. I’m not going anywhere right now, I’m okay, and I promise to take care of myself, but…if that’s not enough…you have to swear to me you’ll love them for me. I know you’re going to be a great daddy. They need someone there for them, and if I can’t…you have to be.”

“Alright,” Harry whispers. “I promise.”

“Thank you,” Louis tries to smile, but he can’t do it. “Is everything alright? What did the doctor say?”

“Said you’re okay right now,” Harry murmurs. “They stopped the bleeding and everything. The other boys seemed healthy.”

“Good,” Louis nods once, rubbing circles over his stomach. “Maybe now they’ll have more room to kick.”

“Yeah,” Harry says. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Well, I’m sad, obviously. But…I feel alright. We can try for a girl next time.”

“What?” Harry asks.

“Yeah,” Louis says slowly. “When we try to get pregnant again, maybe we’ll have a girl.”

“Louis,” Harry says softly. “We can’t do this again.”

“What do you mean?” Louis asks, shocked.

“Babe, obviously this isn’t going well. We can’t take another chance at this. If you make it through this, I’m certainly not going to let it happen again. This is it for us.”

“Harry! No, you are not the only one who gets a say in this. If I want to have another baby, we will. If I want another ten babies, we’ll do that, too. We’ll talk to a doctor and see a safer way to do it, maybe inseminate your sperm instead of coming inside of me, since that caused issues. If I just have one baby at a time instead of multiples, it should be fine. I’m going to have more,” Louis says finally.

“You are the most stubborn person in the world.”

“Don’t care,” Louis says. “I’m going to get pregnant again. Whether you’re the father or not, it’s happening.”

“That’s not funny.”

“I’m not trying to be.”  
~  
Thankfully, Louis is able to go home a couple of days later. He isn’t as bad as Harry thought he’d be. He’s been crying, yeah, but when he’s not, he’s pretty normal, which is a relief. 

It’s been a month since the miscarriage, and Louis is at six months, but absolutely huge. He’s already on bed rest, and they aren’t sure when Louis will give birth; it’ll all depend on the size of the boys. Since Louis hasn’t had much to do lately, he’s taken it upon himself that he wants a homebirth in their bathtub. He’s been researching it since he got home from the hospital, and wants to be as comfortable as he can when he gives birth. Harry was skeptical, but Louis really didn’t let him argue about it.

Louis found a midwife that he absolutely loved; a sweet omega named Ella, who was always texting and calling Louis to check in and was always there whenever Louis has a question or concern. Louis absolutely loved her, and was so comfortable around her. Despite Harry’s concerns and doubts, he really did like her, too. 

When Harry gets back from class, he hears Louis on the phone, and he’s absolutely intrigued.

“I’ve been so horny,” Louis says. “Like, ‘m hard all the time, and wanking doesn’t give me much relief at all. I wasn’t sure if it was safe to have penetrative sex like this, though?...He’s huge, like, horse cock huge…I figured…really?...no I haven’t tried that before…so that would be fine?...alright, perfect. Thanks so much, El. I’ll talk to you later…yeah I’ll let you know,” he giggles. “Bye.”

“Lou?” Harry calls, walking into their bedroom. Louis is, as he should have expected, naked. His belly looks even bigger when it’s bare, the rest of him so tiny in comparison. His cock is hard against it, and he’s scrolling through his phone like nothing is going on. 

“Hey, baby,” Louis smiles. “How were classes?”

“Fine…” Harry says slowly. “You look like you could use some help.”

“Oh, yeah!” he says excitedly, putting his phone down. “I just talked to Ella. I’ve hit the point in my pregnancy where I’m just so horny, y’know? And I’m not big on wanking, I’d much rather be fucked, but wasn’t sure if we could do it, or if it was safe. She thinks you’re probably too big, which, you are, but she suggested fisting! I’ve never done it before, but it sounds fun!”

“Are you okay?” Harry asks. “You seem very…animated today.”

“I’m great,” Louis says happily. “I’m just excited, is all. Could we try it? Fisting?”

“Lou,” Harry says, sitting on the bed next to Louis. “We haven’t done anything sexual together since we mated…you’re sure you want this?”

“Well, yeah,” Louis says. “I just wasn’t all that horny, I was in too much pain for sex. Plus I didn’t know if it was safe. She just said you have to make sure your hands are really clean and your nails are short and you don’t go too far. She said as long as I’m comfortable, though, I’ll be fine.”

“Wow, well, alright,” Harry says, still surprised. “We can do that.”

“Can we do it now?” Louis asks, like a child on Christmas asking to open gifts.

“Uh, sure, yeah, let me…let me just wash up.”

Louis has been overly happy lately, which is good, really, but Harry thinks he might be compensating for losing Mia. But if Harry can help him in whatever way he can, he will. 

He’s a bit nervous, though. As he washes his hands, he notices how big his fists actually are, and thinks about how small an asshole is. The last thing he needs is to hurt Louis, but if he took Harry’s entire cock, it might be manageable. Maybe.

When he gets back to their bedroom, Louis already had the lube waiting for him, his legs spread wide. He smiles at Harry, making grabby hands for him. Harry laughs, walking over and siting between Louis’ legs. He leans over to give his mate a kiss.

“I’m sorry we can’t do this proper,” Louis says. “Promise after I give birth I’m going to make it up to you and take that fucking horse cock of yours and fuck myself on it.”

Alright, well, Harry’s cock is definitely interested. He squeezes it through his sweats, trying to calm it down. Not about him right now. 

“I’m sure you will, baby,” Harry grins. “Let me take care of you though.”

“Thanks, babe,” Louis sighs happily. “I’m excited.”

“I am, too,” Harry admits. He slicks up his entire hand with lube, even though Louis is already dripping slick. He slides in his middle finger easily, feeling around his tight walls, something he can wait to get into again. Louis seems so calm about this, so at ease, which will probably make this a lot easier. 

“Gonna go for two, that okay?” Harry asks.

“Mhm,” Louis answers, both hands on his belly. His eyes are closed as he lays his head against the headboard. “Gonna have to do this again when I can see you in me.”

“Fuck,” Harry groans. “Yeah.”

Harry prods in a second finger, still easy enough to do. He scissors Louis carefully, stretching him as well as he can, preparing him for something bigger. “You feel so nice, so silky. Can’t wait to get my whole fist inside of you.”

“Mm,” Louis hums. “Can’t wait either. Gonna feel so good, so stretched.”

“So stretched,” Harry agrees. “Gonna leave you gaping. Three?”

“Three,” Louis agrees. His hole opens easily to a third finger. Harry thrusts them in deeply, stretching the rim out.

“Look at your hole, so greedy for me, huh?”

“Very,” Louis nods. “Wants to get fucked.”

“Mm, yeah, I’m sure. Gonna fuck my little pregnant omega, make you feel so good, right?”

“Yeah,” Louis moans. Harry strokes over Louis’ prostate, grazing it softly and listening to the soft gasps come from Louis’ mouth. 

“You’re such a good omega, baby. The best omega in the world. You want four, sweetheart?”

“Please,” Louis nods quickly. “Want your whole fist in me.”

“We’ll get there,” Harry promises, dropping a kiss onto his belly. “Gotta make sure you’re nice and open for it, first.”

Pressing in a fourth finger is more difficult, but he gets it, thrusting them deep. Louis’ noises of approval are beautiful and breathtaking. 

“We should think of a safe word,” Harry says suddenly, but doesn’t stop the movement of his fingers. “So I know if I should stop.”

“Lemon,” Louis says after a moment. “If I say lemon, I want you to stop. But I’m pretty sure I won’t.”

“Just for safety, baby,” Harry grins. “Alright, lemon it is. Are you ready for my thumb? We’re getting closer.”

“Yeah, yeah, I can take it,” Louis promises. 

“Alright, take my hand, just in case this hurts,” Harry says, putting his free hand over Louis’ belly. Louis intertwines their fingers and closes his eyes, waiting for it. Harry presses his thumb against the puffy rim, pushing it in as gently as he can. Once it gets past that initial muscle, it pops right in. Louis’ hand squeezes Harry’s and he moans. “Lou?”

“Good,” Louis croaks. “Oh, fuck, feel so full. Feels so good, Haz.”

“Good, baby. We’re almost there, I promise,” he says soothingly, spreading his hand out, loosening his muscles even more. He shapes his hand into a beak, and all that’s visible are his knuckles. Once he gets the knuckles in, the rest should slide right in.

“Harry, baby, give it to me,” Louis moans. Harry can’t believe how much Louis loves this.

“Alright, Lou. Just one more push and that’s it, okay? Can you take it?”

“Yes, yes, I’ll be good,” Louis whines. Harry takes a deep breath, feeling nervous, and pushes his hand in. He’s got to use some force, his muscle giving him a lot of resistance. With a flick of his wrist, his knuckles disappear, and the rest of his hand sinks right in. Louis screams, his cock twitching harshly against his belly. Harry wouldn’t be surprise if he comes in his pants at this point. His entire fist is inside of Louis right now, his rim has a tight grip on his wrist, and he’s so slick and warm. He doesn’t really know where to go from here, but just being inside of Louis is driving him crazy, the pressure of it, the stretch of it. 

“Talk to me, baby,” Harry says, keeping his hand a fist shape and just twisting his wrist. 

“It’s so good, Harry. It feels so good,” Louis moans. 

“Good, baby, good. I’m so glad, can you come from it?”

“Y-yeah, I can,” Louis says, panting now. Harry twists his wrist more, pumping his fist gently, not going too far.

“C’mon, baby, be good and come, come all over you’re belly. I’ll come over it, too, yeah? Gonna come all over you,” Harry tells him. 

“God,” Louis breathes. Harry straights his hand and pulls out slowly, seeing Louis’ hole open and glistening. He thinks he may come just from the view of it. He leans down, thrusting his tongue into the gaping muscle, licking the silky walls. Louis gasps, holding his belly and trying to sit up. “Oh, Harry!”

“So fucking pretty,” Harry says. “Taste so good, baby.”

“Mm,” Louis moans, reaching a hand down to tug at Harry’s curls. Harry looks over at Louis and grins. 

“Gonna make me come so hard,” Harry says, fucking four fingers back into Louis, letting his hand sink back in, up to his wrist. Louis shudders, biting his lip. 

“Hazza, baby,” Louis whimpers. “Ahh…”

“’s’alright, baby, go ahead,” Harry encourages, pulling out his hand again and pressing back in, repeating the motion a few times. Louis’ breathing is so labored, and Harry can see the pups kicking rapidly against Louis’ stretched skin. He can see movement of his belly, but Louis doesn’t seem to notice or care. He’s got a look of pure ecstasy on his face, and Harry knows he’s almost there. He just needs a little push.

“C’mon, my good omega, come. Lemme see you come,” Harry murmurs, twisting his wrist. Louis’ back arches as much as it can and he lets a scream rip through his vocal cords as ribbons of come paint his large belly. He’s panting loudly, like he can’t get enough air into his lungs. He’s shaking visibly, his legs trembling and his hole clenching and unclenching. Harry slides his hand out carefully, knowing Louis must be getting too sensitive now. 

Harry sits up on his knees, pulling his cock out of his pants and stroking it rapidly over Louis’ belly. “Gonna come all over you. You were so good for me, baby, so fucking good. Had my whole hand inside of you, Lou, my entire hand. You took it so well, yeah? You loved it, made you come all over yourself, huh? God, your hole is so open and red now, looks so pretty. You’re so fucking gorgeous, Louis, love you so much.”

Louis whimpers under him, looking up at Harry with shiny blue eyes. He looks so fucked out, so ruined, and it makes Harry growl and come hard, shooting all over Louis’ belly, mixing in with what was already there. He can’t knot outside of Louis, and he can’t do it when Louis is pregnant, anyway, but regardless, it’s a lot of come. 

“Mm,” Harry hums, squeezing out the last of his orgasm. “Came so hard without you even touching me, baby. So amazing.”

“Haz, babe,” Louis sighs. “Love you.”

“Love you more,” Harry says, leaning down to give him a kiss. Louis runs two fingers over his belly, collecting a nice glob of it and sucking it into his mouth. He hums around it, smirking at Harry.

“Tastes sweet, what have you been eating?”

“Fuck,” Harry breathes. “Had pineapple this morning.”

“Must be it,” Louis murmurs, scooping up move.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Harry groans. “How did you get so hot?”

Louis shrugs with a grin and feeds him a messy mix of come. Harry sucks them into his mouth and chuckles against them. Louis smiles wide, his eyes crinkled by the sides. Harry holds his wrist and pulls his fingers out of his mouth.

“Let me get you cleaned up and then you can take a nap, yeah? Think you’ll need it.”

“Thanks, babe, think I do.”

“You sore?”

“Not too bad,” Louis shrugs. “Feels kind of like when you fucked me.”

“Yeah, well,” Harry shrugs, glancing down at his now flaccid cock, heavy and huge between his legs. “You’ve seen me.”

“I promise when I’m not pregnant anymore,” Louis says seductively, gripping his hips. “’m gonna ride you so good. Gonna let you fuck me hard.”

“God,” Harry chokes. “I can’t wait for it.”

“Me either,” Louis winks. “Gonna take good care of my alpha’s fat cock.”

“C’mon, can’t get hard again,” Harry laughs. “Can’t get another orgasm just yet. Get some sleep, baby.”

“Kay,” Louis says, lying back against the pillows. Harry gives him a kiss before getting up and grabbing a damp flannel for Louis. He wipes down his belly and between his legs gently. 

“Nice and clean, now,” Harry grins, kissing underneath his belly button. “Gonna give you a good cuddle, yeah?”

“Yes, please,” Louis smiles. “Need to be properly cuddled right now.”

Harry smiles and maneuvers Louis so he’s situated between his legs, Louis’ head lying back onto Harry’s chest. Harry puts his hands on Louis’ belly, rubbing circles over it. 

“Babies alright? You okay?”

“Yes, Haz, ‘m good,” Louis smiles softly. “Babies are good, too. I feel fine, really.”

“You’ll tell me if you’re not okay?”

“Yes, Harry,” Louis sighs. “You know I will. C’mon, I want to sleep and I’m sure you do, too.”

“Alright, sorry,” Harry says, kissing Louis’ neck, over their mating mark. “Just being protective, as always. Sleep, babe. Love you so much.”

“Love you too,” Louis murmurs, putting his hands over Harry’s. “G’night.”  
~  
The next month gets a bit worse, but Louis manages. The boys do too much kicking, and Louis can no longer sit up on his own. Harry has to help him to use the bathroom and shower and shave and all that, which makes Louis a little miserable. Thankfully, Harry is finally done with university and all of his attention is focused on Louis, or, most of it, at least.

Fisting has become a thing for them, since they can’t do much else, and Louis seems to love it. Harry thinks once they’re ready to have proper sex again, he’ll be an absolute animal about it. 

Louis is basically skin and bones now, though, all of his weight in his stomach, which looks too big to only be seven months. They want to try and push him all the way to his due date because they don’t know how well developed the babies will be, even if they look big. They’re afraid there will be something wrong if Louis delivers too early, but they’re not sure he’ll make it to then. His cheeks are hallow, his arms frail and his legs can barely support his weight when he walks now. They’ve upped his vitamins, given him medication to increase his appetite, but none of it seems to be helping much, which absolutely terrifies Harry to his core. 

Louis has been eating better, thankfully, being able to hold down more food now, but everything he eats just goes right to his belly, keeping the babies growing stronger. They’re doing a number on Louis’ body, their strength already greater than Louis’ and they’re not even born yet. Louis won’t say it out loud, but he’s already afraid of them, afraid of what might happen when they’re born, if they’ll be violent and aggressive kids. Even if that is the case, though, they’re his pups, and he’ll love them through it. That’s not an option for him. 

The entire thing makes Harry uneasy. He doesn’t know how to handle it properly, doesn’t know what else he can do for Louis other than be by his side. 

Even though Ella has been coming over and giving Louis checkups, she still has him go to the doctors’ office to have tests run with the proper machines. It’s hard to get Louis anywhere anymore, considering he can’t do much himself. They’ve gotten a wheelchair for him so when they absolutely have to go somewhere, Harry can take him.

“I want to do a nautical theme for the nursery,” Louis says to Harry, flipping through a magazine. He’s got a plate balanced on his belly, a huge breakfast in front of him. “Like, blue and white, with sailboats and stuff. What do you think?”

“I think that’ll be really cute,” Harry says. “Babe, eat your breakfast. The nursery can wait.”

“I’m just excited,” Louis sighs. “We’re gonna have two babies.”

“Yeah, we are. You haven’t…we haven’t really talked about…Mia. Are you alright?”

Louis gets quiet. He puts the magazine down and pushes his food around on his plate. “I’m not, but…it’s too late to do anything about it. She’s gone, Harry, and we can’t bring her back. I miss her every day, even if I never…never even got to hold her. She was apart of me, and I was so excited to have a little girl to spoil, an omega that I could help out when things got tough. What do I know about alphas? These boys are going to be so much stronger than I am, they’ll go to you for all the alpha problems they have, because I won’t be able to help them. I…couldn’t protect my daughter, Harry, even though I was the one carrying her. I couldn’t save her,” Louis lets out a tiny sob. 

“Oh, Louis, baby,” Harry sighs, pushing Louis’ hair back and kissing his forehead. “This was not your fault. There was nothing you could have done to prevent what happened. That was just…a twist of bad fate. You can’t beat yourself up over something you have no control over, babe.”

“I…I really wanted to have a little girl, no matter if it was a beta or an omega or even an alpha. I just wanted a little baby girl,” Louis sniffs.

“I know, love, I wanted one too. But we’re going to have not one, but two boys. That’s still pretty amazing to me,” Harry soothes.

“Yeah,” Louis nods. “Yeah, I know. I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry, ever. This is not your fault. C’mon, love, eat for me, please,” Harry pleads. Louis sighs and takes a bite of his food, chewing it slowly. “That’s my boy.”  
~  
By month eight, things are even harder. Louis has been to the hospital three times in the past month, not getting enough nutrients and another broken rib. His immune system is weak, and he’s caught the flu twice this past month. Things aren’t looking great.

“What are we supposed to do?” Harry asks the doctor, watching Louis sleep. His stomach is huge, bigger than it should be, stretching the skin tightly. His body isn’t big enough for this, and it’s barely strong enough for this.

“We’re trying to work on it,” Dr. Cooper says. “If worse comes to worse, we’ll deliver the babies now, considering he’s past his eight month mark. We’d rather wait until forty weeks, but we don’t think his body could handle it. The babies are rather large, as you can imagine, but their organs may not be fully developed. We’ve never dealt with a case like this, so it’s hard to be sure of what the right thing to do is.”

“Is this all because of my sperm?” Harry asks, feeling defeated. 

“We believe so, everything with Louis looks clean. All of his family history is fine. You’re healthy, of course, but somehow your reproductive system looks more like it belongs in an animal than a human. The rest of you is absolutely fine, though, so it’s just that particular system. If Louis is able to come through, I would be careful about sexual intercourse. He should go on birth control and suppressants and we may give you something to kill off some of the sperm, but that won’t guarantee help. I would wait a few months after Louis gives birth before knotting him again,” the doctor explains. 

“Yeah, of course,” Harry nods. “I told Louis the same thing. I don’t really want to get him pregnant again, if all goes well, because I don’t need a repeat of this, but he’s pretty set on doing it whether I like it or not.”

“He seems like a strong one,” the doctor smiles. “Very stubborn.”

“You have no idea,” Harry sighs. “His way or no way, I swear.”

“Well, if he weren’t, he probably wouldn’t come out of this alive, but he’s a fighter. You’re lucky you’ve got someone as strong as him,” the doctor tells him.

“Yeah, I know,” Harry smiles softly. “I know.”  
~  
“Harry?” Louis asks, looking around the hospital room. His throat is raw and his body aches. 

“I’m right here, Lou,” Harry says, taking Louis’ hands. Louis sighs when he sees Harry is right next to him. 

“How much longer?” Louis asks softly. “What’s going on?”

“They don’t know yet, baby. They’ve got a ton of IVs going, the tests look okay, though. They want to try to get you out of here by tomorrow morning.”

“Ugh,” Louis sighs, covering his eyes with his hands. “I’m so tired of being in this hospital.”

“I know, baby,” Harry sighs too. “A little bit longer.”

“One of the boys is hiccupping,” Louis says, putting a hand over his belly. “Kicking isn’t enough, kiddo?”

“Lemme see,” Harry smiles. He lifts Louis’ gown and every few seconds, his belly jiggles just a bit. Harry puts a hand over it, feeling the movement and smiling. “So weird, they’re real little people that we can’t see, only feel. Like, Lou, you grew them inside of you.”

“Yeah,” Louis says, rubbing his belly next to Harry’s hand. “I think about it a lot. They were just little sperm in your balls and now they’re little babies who are going to turn into real people. It’s crazy.”

“Do you know what you want to name them yet?” Harry asks.

“I want to wait until they’re hear to name them,” Louis says. “We named Mia and…it didn’t end well for us, so I would rather just hold off. It might sound stupid or superstitious but, yeah, I want to wait. I have names that I like, but I’ll decide when they get here.”

“It’s not stupid,” Harry murmurs. “There’s no rush to name them.”

“I think I’ve told you this before, but,” Louis says, looking over at Harry. “I’m glad we’re doing this together. I’m glad you mated me and knotted me, and I’m just glad you’re my alpha.”

“I’m so happy, Louis,” Harry smiles softly. “I’m happy you’re mine, too, and I’m so happy to know that you’re happy with me.”

“I didn’t think I could be this happy with someone, especially someone I barely new a few months ago,” Louis says, his eyes getting a little teary. “I’ve been through more with you in less than a year than I have in my entire 26 years of living.”

“Yeah, I know, babe,” Harry says. “I’m going to do anything I can to protect you. For as long as I live, baby, I promise.”

“Thank you,” Louis whispers. 

“C’mere, no more crying, not today,” Harry says, kissing his lips softly. “No more.”  
~  
Louis is thankfully released from the hospital the next day, but the doctors doubt he’ll be home for long before he’s back. Ella comes over to see how Louis is doing, which always comforts Louis. She’s very gentle and calm with him, always able to soothe him. 

“How are you feeling today?” she asks, sitting on the bed between his legs. He shrugs.

“Not any better, really. I’m constantly tired and achy,” he sighs.

“I can imagine,” she coos softly, feeling around Louis’ bare belly. “Seems your skin has gotten a lot thinner. Feels like they’re getting really big and cramped in there.”

“That’s not good, is it?” Harry says more like a statement than a question. 

“No, it’s not,” she says sadly. “I don’t think you’ll be able to deliver naturally. They haven’t dropped, and they probably won’t for another few weeks, and I don’t think you’ll make it to then. If they’re already this big, they’ll only be bigger in another month. You’re going to need a C-section instead, which should probably be within the next week or so.”

“The doctors want me to wait,” Louis says softly. 

“I’m sure both ways have their issues,” she says gently. “But I think if you deliver them soon, we won’t be putting you in as much danger.”

“Louis,” Harry says quickly. “If this is going to save you, we should listen to her.”

“Every day we wait,” Ella starts quietly. “There’s more of a risk on your part.”

“We should do it soon,” Harry says, taking Louis’ hand. 

“I…” Louis whispers. “What if…what if it’s bad for the boys?”

“Well, if you’d like to be alive to meet them, I would suggest doing it quickly,” Ella says, trying not to sound harsh. “Eight months is a good time, though. They won’t be too premature, and their size is already bigger than most. Their chances of survival are good at this point.”

“You think so?” Louis says hopefully. 

“It’s in your best interest, Louis.”

“I…I guess…we should do it, then,” Louis says softly. 

“Please, Lou. I think this is for the best,” Harry kisses his forehead. 

“I’m sorry we couldn’t deliver like you wanted to,” Ella apologizes, her voice soft. “But this is much safer, and I can still be there, if you’d like.”

“Yes, I would love that,” Louis nods. “You’ve become apart of this.”

“Of course,” she smiles. “Anything you’d like.”

“Where are we on the breast feeding?” Louis asks, blushing a little. “Is that going to be something I can do?”

“Let’s see,” she hums, feeling around Louis’ pecs. “They feel pretty full. At first it’ll be hard, not much will come out, but with practice it should flow easily. Have you had any leaking?”

“A little, but not much.”

“Wouldn’t worry about it,” she smiles. “They look good to me.”

“They look _really_ good to me,” Harry mumbles, earning himself a quick smack from Louis.  
~  
They schedule his C-section for Friday. It’s early in the morning, giving them a full day to deal with whatever issues come up. Louis knows that they’ve got a whole team of doctors just for him, which should comfort him, but only scares him more. If he needs this many doctors just to deliver two babies, something is obviously wrong. 

When they wake up that morning, Louis isn’t allowed to eat anything, but they promise to feed him through IV, considering his malnutrition. Louis knows they’ll have to get him a nutritionist and work and gaining weight back after he delivers. He knows Harry is going to be hovered over him, force-feeding him if he has to. He knows that Harry will do everything he can to protect Louis and make sure he’s back to a healthy state before he’ll go back and look for a job. Right now, he’ll need Harry around. He’s too weak to care for two babies alone.

“We’re going to see our boys today,” Harry smiles over at Louis. “Gonna be real parents.”

“Yeah,” Louis breathes, smiling, scared. If they’re this dangerous in the womb, he’s afraid of what they’ll be in the real world. But, no matter what, Louis is going to love them more than anything.

“You alright? Seem nervous,” Harry says softly, running his hand over Louis’ belly for one of the last times. Louis nods, putting his hand over Harry’s.

“I am, but…I’ll be okay. It’s just overwhelming. It’s been a crazy eight months. So much happened and now…it’s going to be more real, now.”

“I know it’s scary,” Harry hums. “But everything is going to be okay. We’ve got so many great people by our side to help us through this.”

“Yeah, you’re right, I know,” Louis sighs. “Just jitters. I’ll be okay.”

“C’mon, let’s get ready. We have to be to the hospital soon.”

Harry helps Louis out of bed, helps him get dressed into comfortable clothes and gets his bag ready. The nursery is all set up, just waiting for their little pups to come home, safe and sound. That’s all they want, is to come home with two healthy baby boys.  
~  
When they get to the hospital, Harry wheels Louis in with his bag over his shoulder and a blanket thrown over Louis’ legs. Now that he’s gotten so thin, he’s been so cold, even though it’s the beginning of June and it’s starting to get warm out. He’s always got jumpers and blankets all over, shivering slightly and using Harry as his human furnace. 

“We’re here for Dr. Cooper,” Harry says when they get to the front office. “Louis Tomlinson is scheduled for a C-section.”

“Yes, he’s waiting for you,” the nurse smiles politely. “Nurse James will take you to him. Good luck, Mr. Tomlinson.”

“Thank you,” Louis gives her a small smile, holding his belly. The boys are even more active today, as if they know they’re coming out today and they’re showing their excitement. 

“Follow me,” the male nurse smiles in his blue scrubs, walking down the hallway and into the elevator. “Would you like me to push him?”

“No, I’ve got it, thank you,” Harry says, bringing Louis into the elevator. 

They’re brought into a room, where Louis will be staying after the surgery. “Put on this gown and the doctor will be in to speak to you, and someone will be in to prep you soon. Feel free to page me if you need anything at all.”

“Thank you so much,” Louis says. 

James walks out of the room and Harry helps Louis stand up. Louis gets undressed slowly, needing to lean against the bed for support, his belly weighing him down. 

“At least you don’t have to deal with contractions,” Harry murmurs, kissing Louis’ shoulder before he slips the gown over his body. Louis gives him a short laugh.

“I think I’ve been in enough pain for the last eight months. Contractions may actually kill me.”

“Not even funny to say, Louis,” Harry growls. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Louis says quietly, turning around and looking up at Harry. He puts his hand on his cheek and gives his lips a tender kiss. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Sorry, am I interrupting?” Dr. Cooper says, walking into the room.

“No, we’re ready,” Louis smiles shyly. 

“We’ll prep you for surgery in a minute, I just wanted to check in first. Everything alright?”

“Yeah,” Louis says while Harry helps him lay down in bed. “Ready to get this over with, though. I’ve been really tired lately.”

“Yeah, that’s normal,” Dr. Cooper says. “The babies are taking your energy away. We’ll have to keep you here for a few extra days to monitor your weight and run some tests, and we’ll see how the babies are doing and determine when we can discharge them.”

“Okay,” Louis nods. “That sounds good.”

“We’re going to try to get you all out of here as soon as possible,” he promises. “We’re going to do everything we can to ensure everything goes smoothly.”

“Thanks so much, doctor,” Harry says, holding Louis’ hand tightly. 

“I’ll be back soon.”  
~  
The C-section is painful to sit through for Harry. It’s absolutely terrifying. He has to wear scrubs for it, standing beside Louis and holding his hand tightly, hoping to give him some comfort. Louis is uncharacteristically quiet, biting his bottom lip until there are specks of blood and he stares up at the ceiling. 

There’s an atmosphere of relief when the sound of a baby wailing fills the room. It’s a strong, powerful cry, and Harry knows that they’re going to be just fine; all of them.

“He’s crying,” Harry smiles down at Louis, kissing his sweaty forehead. “He’s crying so loudly, Louis.”

“He’s crying,” Louis repeats with a tired smile. “Our baby is crying.”

“Told you it would be fine,” Harry grins, his cheeks starting to ache with it. 

A few minutes later, there’s another cry, just as loud, filling Harry’s veins with joy. A huge, heavy weight has been lifted from his chest. Finally. 

“Alright, Louis, we’re going to check on the babies before we let you hold them. We’re going to bring you back to your room and get you situated. Are you feeling alright?” a doctor asks, Louis barely registers the words fully.

“Tired,” he mumbles. “So tired.”

“That’s normal,” a nurse soothes Harry. “He should probably get some rest, we’ll have to check the boys thoroughly.”

“Yeah, I’ll get him to nap,” Harry smiles and looks down at Louis, who’s already starting to doze off. It’s been exhausting for him, but they’re okay. He knows it.  
~  
The next time Louis wakes up, he feels completely out of it. It takes him a while to figure out where he is and what’s going on. Everything is too bright and too silent. He feels too week to even open his eyes, and he no longer feels the pressure of his puppies snuggled inside of him. 

“Harry?” he calls, his voice hoarse. He really can’t manage to open his eyes. 

“I’m here, babe,” Harry says, sounding very close by. He’s next to him, definitely. 

“Where…where are the pups?” Louis asks slowly, trying to pull himself up. Harry puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“Don’t get up, sweetheart. You need to rest. They’ve got all sorts of IVs in you right now, trying to get your weight up and give you all the nutrients you need. The boys are in the nursery, we can visit them when you’re ready.”

“I’m ready now,” Louis pleads, even though he still can’t open his eyes. “I need to see my puppies. Let me see them.”

“Louis,” Harry sighs. “You’re too tired. Rest some more. I promise we’ll see them soon.”

“Harry,” Louis whimpers. “Please, I need to see them.”

“Can you open your eyes?” Harry asks softly. “Can’t see the babies with your eyes closed.”

Louis struggles, his eyelids feeling as heavy as lead. He does it, though, slowly, squinting over at Harry. He tries to blink, his vision too fuzzy to see much of anything.

“I…I’m fine, Haz,” Louis says. “Please, just…wheel me to them. Let me just see them, and then I’ll come back and sleep, promise.”

“Alright,” Harry sighs. “Only a few minutes. You need to sleep.”

“Yes, okay, a few minutes,” Louis agrees. Harry somehow manages to get Louis into a wheelchair, having to bring his IV pole with them to keep him hooked up. Harry hasn’t gone to the nursery yet, either, wanting to stay with Louis in case he woke up. Plus, he didn’t think it would be fair to see the boys without Louis, considering he did all the work to bring them here. 

He wheels him down the quiet hallway, the only noise being the faint beeping’s of machines. Harry has always hated hospitals, hated how they smelled and hated the eerie feeling of it all. To Harry, it used to be a place people went to die. But now, today, he’s realized it’s where people heal, and where babies are born, and lives are saved. It might not be as bad as he thought.

“Wanna name them, when we see them,” Louis says quietly. 

“Of course,” Harry agrees. “I’m sure a nurse will be there.”

When they get there, they both wash up and are motioned over to the two little beds made for their boys. Harry’s legs start to shake, because now it’s real. Now, there are real babies out in the world that he has to care for. They’re no longer just things inside of Louis, they’re little human beings. Him and Louis are now a family.

Louis looks closer and puts a hand on both of their little bellies. He tears up instantly. He’s already hormonal, he knows that, but now…it’s a lot stronger. These two babies that he grew and took care of for so many months are now here. They’re so beautiful, so precious, he’s afraid to touch too much.

“Oh…Harry, look at how beautiful they are. We…we made them,” he lets out a breathy laugh. “They’re a little bit of me…and a little bit of you…and they’re so perfect.”

“They’re the only people in this universe as beautiful as you,” Harry says softly, kissing Louis’ temple. 

“I think they have your lips,” Louis murmurs, touching their soft cheeks with the backs of his fingers. “They’re so precious…I wish they were awake so I could see their eyes.”

“They need their sleep like their mommy does,” Harry says. 

“Let me just…let’s give them names before we go?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking Ethan…and maybe Zachary?” Louis says, not able to take his eyes off of the sleeping babies in front of him. 

“I love them,” Harry says. “Little Ethan and Zac.”

“Yeah,” Louis grins, his eyes tearing up again. “My little puppies.”

They tell the nurse, and she smiles at them, writing it down on their bracelets and printing out their birth certificates. Louis sniffs, caressing the babies’ cheeks. 

“I’ll come back later, okay? I’ll come back and hold you and feed you,” he promises softly. “Mommy will be back soon. I love you so, so much.”

“Bye, boys,” Harry murmurs to his boys. “Daddy will be back soon, too. Sleep tight.”

“I’m sure they had an exhausting day, too,” Louis laughs wetly. “Big day for them.”

“For all of you,” Harry says. Louis blows them both a kiss before he’s being wheeled off by Harry again.  
~  
The next time Louis wakes up, it’s too a whimpering baby. He sits up as quickly as he can, searching the room in hopes to see the reason for it. He sees Harry by the window with one of the babies in his arms, bouncing him gently. His heart swells in his chest at the sight.

“They’re back,” Louis says, his voice full of sleep.

“They’re perfect,” Harry says with a giant grin. “Doctor came in a little while ago, said everything was just fine.”

“Oh, thank god,” Louis sighs heavily in relief. “I’m so happy to hear that. Did they say when we can take them home?”

“They just want to keep you here for a few days with them, just to keep an eye on all of you.”

Louis nods, adjusting his back against the bed. “Can I hold one of them?”

“Yeah, of course,” Harry smiles. “The doctor even said you can feed them.”

“I can?” Louis beams.

“Yeah, I’ll call Ella and she’ll help you.”

“Great,” Louis can’t stop smiling. Harry hands over Ethan gently, and Louis’ whole world shifts. He feels like all the planets have aligned, right in his arms. He was always kicking when he was inside of Louis, always so active, but now that he’s here, he’s so calm. All he does is blink up at his mother, yawn and squeeze one of Louis’ fingers with all his strength. He’s so beautiful, so soft. Louis can tell how gentle he is, like his father. Big, strong alpha with a gentle, kind soul. 

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” Harry murmurs.

“We made them,” Louis sniffs. “Two perfect baby boys.”

“Let me go get Ella,” Harry smiles, kissing Louis’ forehead.

When he comes back, Ella is smiling behind him. Louis grins, bouncing Ethan in his arms gently. 

“You’re up,” Ella announces happily. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m good,” Louis answers. “I’m really good.”

“I’m sure your boys are hungry.”

“Probably,” Louis smiles.

Ella walks over and helps Louis pull his gown down. “Like I said, it may be hard at first, but you’ll be surprised by how intuitive babies are about this. When you feed them, make sure you switch nipples so it’s not too strenuous on them. If you get really good, you can feed them both at the same time. It’s a little harder, but it’ll save you time, and if they’re both crying, it’ll be easier to get them to stop.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“They’ll stop on their own, you don’t have to force them. When they’re full, you’ll know. Don’t try to force yourself on them, because they’ll eat when they’re hungry. So just hold him to you and give him a little bit of a nudge against it, and he should latch on by himself.”

Louis does what she suggests, pressing his lips to his nipple and watches Ethan’s mouth open up and take hold. He sucks easily, and Louis gasps happily.

“He’s doing it, Haz! Look!”

“Yeah,” Harry grins. “I see, babe. That’s great. How does it feel?”

“A little weird, but…good,” Louis says softly, watching Ethan eat. 

“They’re so gorgeous,” Ella says, looking at Zachary in his little bed. 

“Thank you,” Harry says. “We tried.”

Louis just laughs, sounding so full of joy and happiness. Harry loves him so much.  
~  
When they get home, they instruct Louis to take it easy. They told him to walk around the house a little to get his limbs used to it again, since he hasn’t really walked in so many months and his muscles are so weak, but he isn’t allowed to push himself too hard.

Harry’s been feeding him pretty much all day long, trying to get his weight up. He feeds him healthy food with a bit of junk food in the mix, hoping it’ll help him gain weight even faster. Louis even has a large box of assorted chocolates besides his bed that he picks on every night, moaning happily over it. He loves chocolate almost as much as he loves Harry.

The boys are surprisingly good babies. They don’t cry very often, and they sleep through most of the night. It’s like they’re making up for their bad behavior in the womb, making Louis and Harry’s lives so much easier. 

Louis doesn’t feel as weak now, eating well and moving as much as he can. He isn’t as frail now, having gained some weight since they got home. He’s feeling so much better now, his body getting stronger and his puppies healthy and happy. And Harry, Harry is finally happier without all the worry and stress. A happy Harry makes for a very happy Louis.

Gemma comes over to watch the babies, taking them to her place to give Louis and Harry some times to themselves for the first time in a month. They love their puppies, of course, but Gemma has been wanting to babysit so badly, and she’s hoping having babies in the house will convince her mate that they’re ready to have babies of their own. Louis wants to use it as an opportunity to finally, finally have proper sex with Harry.

“Well,” Louis says when the door closes, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and kissing him softly. “We’re alone.”

“Indeed we are,” Harry smiles. “Just got off the phone with that guy I interviewed with from BBC. I got the job.”

“Oh, Harry!” Louis squeals happily. “I’m so proud of you! I knew you’d get that job! Oh, honey, I’m so happy for you!”

“Thanks,” Harry grins. “I can support us properly now.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Louis scoffs. “I just want you to be happy, and I know you’ve been wanting this job. You’re going to be great!” 

“Couldn’t have done it without your recommendation letter,” Harry says. 

“I probably can’t do that after we get married and I have the same last name as you,” Louis giggles, winking at him.

“Well, for now, you’re still Mr. Tomlinson…the teacher I fucked.”

“Harry,” Louis giggles again. “It sounds so naughty when you put it that way.”

“It was very naughty,” Harry murmurs deeply. “You had your students’ babies.”

“You made me,” Louis pouts. 

“You would have done it anyway,” Harry shrugs. “I knew you liked me.”

“I did,” Louis admits. “I would have never acted on it, though, because you were my student. I always had fantasies of you fucking me in the classroom.”

“Oh did you?” Harry arches his eyebrow. “Well, I wish I made that fantasy come true while I was still there. I missed a golden opportunity.”

“Well, that’s alright, because now all I want is make love in our bedroom, as mates and fiancés…” Louis says softly, scratching the back of Harry’s scalp, right at his hairline. “We haven’t done it properly together, not really. I mean, we did, but we’re in no rush or anything now. It’s just us, doing it because we want and love each other.”

“You ready for it? You’re sure your body is okay for it?” Harry asks softly. 

“Yeah, I talked to Ella about it,” Louis assures his mate. “And I feel good, I really do. I gained twelve pounds this month.”

“That’s so great,” Harry smiles, relieved. “The doctor wants at least twenty, right?”

“Yeah, I’m almost there. I’m definitely ready for…us. We’ll take it easy…I’m on my pills again…it’s safe and I haven’t been wrapped around your cock in almost a year…” Louis says slowly and seductively. 

“I can’t turn that down,” Harry groans. “You were so beautiful every single day in class, and I couldn’t believe you weren’t mated…and I always wanted to be the one to protect you and to please you. You were so gorgeous when you were carrying our babies…so gentle and loving with them, and now you’re…you’re absolutely breathtaking as a mother. You’re so amazing, Louis, the way you sing to them and talk to them and you’re so careful with them, and everyone you talk to loves you instantly. I love watching you interact with the babies, I love how you light up when you talk to people about them and about _me_. Your whole demeanor changes, and it’s so beautiful. I love you more and more every minute of every day, Louis.”

“I love you so much,” Louis murmurs, his eyes wet. “I will always love you. I never thought this could work between us, I didn’t even know if I’d come out of that pregnancy alive, and I probably wouldn’t have without you with me. You took such good care of me, and you were always levelheaded when I couldn’t be. You’re my rock and you’re going to be such an incredible father to them. You’re already the best mate I could ask for.”

“I want to make love to you,” Harry breathes, kissing his mouth. “I want to make you feel good. You deserve it.”

“Do it, then,” Louis mumbles against Harry’s lips. “Talk is cheap.”

Harry chuckles, picking Louis up into his arms and carrying him up to their bedroom. Louis is already dripping slick between his thighs; he feels it. It’s been so long, way too long, and he’s finally going to do this properly with his alpha.

When they get into the bedroom, they kiss, hard and passionate, full of teeth and tongue. So much for making love, Louis thinks, they’re going to fuck. It’s been too long for the both of them.

They undress each other within record time, tossing clothes in every direction, just wanting to get rid of them. Harry pushes Louis onto his back, spreading his legs and pushing them up to his chest.

“You’re so nice and bendy, even after being pregnant,” Harry murmurs. “So fucking hot.”

“Always been flexible, used to dance in uni,” Louis hums.

“God, I wish I could have seen that,” Harry moans. “Must have been so beautiful.”

Harry sits up between Louis’ legs, laying his cock onto Louis’ belly, right next to his own. Since Louis is an omega, he has no need to have a large cock; it’s mainly there to allow him to orgasm and urinate. His hole, though, is what’s impressive about him; it can accommodate so much and has the amazing strength and durability to take knots and give birth to children. Seeing Harry’s cock next to his own is astonishing. 

“Look how big you are,” Louis gasps, taking it into his hand. He hasn’t really gotten a chance to play with Harry’s cock much, since they were more focused on getting Louis off safety during his pregnancy. But now, Louis will definitely be making up for it. 

“Fits so nice inside you, though, doesn’t it?” Harry grins. “Can’t wait to feel you around me again.”

“Yes,” Louis whispers. “Gonna feel so nice.”

Harry smiles down at him, stroking his thumb across Louis’ cheek. “You are so beautiful. You’re more beautiful than the sun.”

“If I’m the sun,” Louis says softly. “You’re my moon.”

“Opposites that fit,” Harry murmurs. “I love it.”

“I love you.”

Harry leans down to kiss Louis, their lips pressing together softly.

“You are the most incredible person I have ever met,” Harry whispers. “I am so lucky to have you.”

“I couldn’t ask for anyone any better than you,” Louis smiles softly, playing with the curls at the back of Harry’s neck. “I wanna be on top, is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Harry grins, nodding. “Sure, yeah. Climb up.”

Louis giggles, pushing Harry onto his back and straddling his waist. He gives Harry’s shoulders a squeeze and bites his lip. “Been wanting to do this for a long time.”

“Yeah?” Harry asks. “Been thinking about my cock?”

“A lot,” Louis whispers seductively, licking his lips. “Missed it.”

“It missed you, too.”

“So corny!” Louis laughs, swatting his chest. “Don’t ruin the mood!”

“Sorry,” Harry grins. “I’m done, promise.”

“I’m long from done,” Louis winks, unbuttoning Harry’s jeans. He sits on Harry’s thighs and pulls his own shirt off, well aware that his nipples are puffy and red because of nursing but pushing away his insecurities. All he wants to do is please Harry for once, now that he finally can. 

Harry holds Louis’ waist, rubbing his thumbs over his hipbones. Louis leans down to steal another kiss, licking into Harry’s mouth and running his hands underneath his shirt. 

“Want to get this off,” he murmurs against Harry’s lips. “Can’t wait to get your cock out.”

“Can’t wait to get inside of you,” Harry bites Louis’ bottom lip and pulls at it. Louis yanks Harry’s shirt over his head, with some help from Harry, and kisses him again.

Louis grinds his groin against Harry’s, feeling how hard he is and revealing in it. Pleasing his mate is one of the best feelings he can think of. He pulls off Harry’s pants and Harry kicks them off his ankles, his fat cock falling heavy on his stomach. Louis moans at the sight.

“My god, I’m always so shocked by the size,” Louis murmurs. “Christ. No wonder they said you’re more animal.”

“Hey, at least I don’t act it,” Harry pouts. “You love it.”

“I never said I didn’t, babe,” Louis winks. “You’re an omega’s dream come true. I happened to get very lucky.”

Harry grins, tugging at Louis’ gray sweatpants. Louis doesn’t bother wearing many jeans anymore because the feel of cotton is much more comforting on his stiches. Most of the time, he just lies around with the babies anyway. He knows Harry is getting eager, and he thrives on it. 

“I’m getting there,” Louis promises, helping Harry drag his pants over his hips and toss them off the bed. “I’m so wet.”

“Yeah?” Harry arches an eyebrow, moving one of his big hands between Louis’ cheeks and pressing two fingers against his hole. “Just dripping for me, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Louis nods. “You gonna open me up?”

“Of course,” Harry murmurs, kissing Louis’ collarbone once. He presses his fingers in easily, Louis’ hole opening up in invitation. Louis purrs, scratching at Harry’s pecs. Harry works Louis open, making sure he’s prepped enough to take his entire cock. Louis is so good about it, though, he can take so much; take Harry’s whole fist, or his entire cock. It’s breathtaking, if Harry says so himself. 

“I’m ready, Haz, c’mon, please,” Louis whimpers, rocking his hips on Harry’s four fingers. “Like the stretch.”

“Alright, Mr. Impatient,” Harry huffs a laugh, pulling his fingers out softly. “Take your time, baby.”

“Okay,” Louis takes a deep breath, shuttering a little bit. Harry puts one hand on his waist and one on the back of his upper thigh as comfort. Louis reaches behind himself to collect slick from his hole and rub it on Harry’s cock, enough for a smooth glide. He gives his cock a squeeze before sinking down, his mouth falling open at the size. Harry’s hand is one thing, but his dick is a different ballgame. 

“God, look at you,” Harry murmurs, biting his lip. “Gonna get my whole dick inside of you?”

“Yes,” Louis says, determined, forcing his hips down. He holds Harry’s stomach for balance, feeling his cock fill him up. He bites down on his bottom lip, circling his hips. He can feel his cock deep inside of him, stroking his prostate beautifully. 

“You feel so good, baby,” Harry moans. “I’ve wanted you for so long. Absolutely stunning, sweetheart.”

“Jesus fuck,” Louis gasps. “Forgot how…god, how big…”

“You’re doing so well, though. Feel good?”

“So good,” Louis nods furiously, lifting up his hips and bringing them down faster and faster. “Won’t last long.”

“Me either,” Harry agrees. “So fucking tight.”

“Only been with two other alphas before,” Louis admits, his voice hoarse. 

“Not the best time to discuss it,” Harry grunts, rolling his hips up.

“Sorry,” Louis gives a breathy laugh, bouncing up and down and flicking his hair out of his face. “I’m all yours.”

“Good,” Harry grins. “My knot’s ‘bout to pop.”

“I can feel it,” Louis moans. He feels like this is them consummating their relationship; finally doing this proper. Their first time shouldn’t really count much, considering how it went, how they barely knew each other. This, though, feels like two mates happy and in love with each other. This is who they’re meant to be. They’re meant to be together, they’re meant to be a family. 

“Ah!” Louis cries, coming hot and unexpected between their torsos. Thinking about having babies with Harry and waking up to him every morning and finally, finally having a mate is enough to get him to orgasm.

“Fuck,” Harry groans. “What are you thinking about?”

“You,” Louis chokes, trying to get Harry’s knot to pop. “Always you.”

“Shit,” Harry growls low in his throat, gripping onto Louis’ upper thighs, possibly leaving bruises. Louis lets Harry use him, thrusting up into him and biting his shoulder, his knot popping suddenly and making Louis cry out loudly. 

Louis collapses on Harry’s chest, panting loudly into his neck. “That…was incredibly.”

“Mm,” Harry hums, rubbing Louis’ lower back. “Amazing.”

“Sorry we couldn’t do that earlier,” Louis sighs, rubbing his nose against the junction of Harry’s throat. 

“Don’t be sorry,” Harry grins into Louis’ temple. “You had a valid reason. You were pregnant with our very mischievous twins.”

“They’re good now,” Louis pouts. “I hope the next one isn’t that crazy.”

“Next one?” Harry asks slowly, looking down at Louis. “We talked about that. We…aren’t having anymore.”

“What?” Louis asks, sitting up. “I’m alive, aren’t I? The boys are healthy. You don’t want to try for a girl?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to, Louis,” Harry says, looking up. “But I don’t think it’s a good idea to put you through that again.”

“It’s my body,” Louis argues, crossing his arms over his chest. “You can’t tell me what to do with it.”

“Louis,” Harry says firmly. “This needs to be a decision we both make. I won’t let you get pregnant again.”

“You won’t _let me_? You aren’t the boss of me!”

“I’m your alpha, and your mate, and I will not let it happen again,” Harry says, trying to be level headed about this. “You’re going to need me to help you. Don’t think you can have babies without an alpha.”

“I’d find a way,” Louis snaps. “Doesn’t have to be you.”

“Come on,” Harry sighs. “Stop it. You need to think about your well being!”

“I am!” Louis cries. “If I could handle that pregnancy I can handle another! I’m not asking you to do it now! Obviously I’m going to need time to recover, Harry, but eventually I want more. I want to try for the girl we lost. I want to have a baby girl.”

“I know,” Harry says softly. “I know that, Louis. But if the doctor’s don’t think it’s a good idea…”

“Harry,” Louis says, sniffing and trying not to let his tears out. “As an omega, I’m going to crave being pregnant. Not for a while because now I’m full of hormones still but soon I’m going to want it again. You don’t get that. It’s going to happen, though. You won’t stop me.”

“I don’t want anything to happen to you,” Harry sighs, rubbing Louis’ sides and waiting for his knot to go down. “I can’t lose you.”

“You didn’t, and you won’t,” Louis says softly, putting his hands on either side of Harry’s neck. “Promise.”

“You can’t promise something like that.”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” Louis sighs tiredly. “I’m so tired. We…we have a long time to think about this.”

“Alright,” Harry gives in, pulling Louis in for a kiss. “I’m sorry, get some sleep.”

“Thank you,” Louis whispers, kissing his jaw. He waits until Harry’s knot goes down before he slowly pulls off, laying beside Harry and curling into his chest. “Love you.”

“I love you too,” Harry murmurs, kissing Louis’ sweaty temple. “Goodnight.”  
~  
“My puppies!” Louis says happily when he opens the door to find Gemma with the babies in their carriers. “Hello!”

He takes the carriers for Gemma and kisses her cheek. “How were they?”

“Great,” she says, following Louis into the house. “They’re such good babies. They slept so well and ate and barely cried.”

“We got lucky,” Louis smiles, putting their carriers on the couch. “When’s the last time they ate?”

“I fed them before we left.”

“Perfect, thank you. Harry! Your sister is here!” Louis calls, picking Zachary up and kissing his head. “Hi, sweetheart. Mommy missed you, did you miss me? Were you good for Aunt Gemma?”

“Hey, Gems,” Harry greets when he comes down the stairs, hugging his sister. “My boys!”

“Daddy!” Louis smiles, making a face at Zachary. 

“There’s my Ethan,” Harry says, picking him up out of his carrier and kissing the top of his head. “Did they get cuter over the weekend?”

“I think they get cuter by the minute,” Louis giggles.

“I’ve got to get going, I’ve got a brunch date,” Gemma says, kissing Ethan’s forehead.

“Very nice,” Louis winks, smiling. “Good luck.”

“Thanks,” she grins. “I’ll see you soon.”

Louis sits down and holds Zachary close to his chest and Harry sits behind him with Ethan. Harry puts a hand on Louis thigh and looks over at him. 

“I want to try for a girl,” he says softly. Louis smiles a little, biting his lip.

“You do?”

“I really do. I know you’re strong enough for it. I’ll support you through whatever you want.”

“Thank you, Harry,” Louis whispers. “That means so much to me.”

“We’ll have a girl, I know we will,” Harry murmurs, leaning over to kiss Louis. “Promise me you’ll be safe about it, though.”

“Yes, of course,” Louis nods. “I’m going to take care of myself. And I promise I’ll recover enough before I even think about it.”

“Thank you. I love these boys a lot and I love you and…we deserve more kids,” Harry reasons.

“I think so,” Louis giggles. “And I love you too. So much.”

Louis kisses him again.  
~  
Three years later, Louis gives birth at home to a beautiful, healthy baby girl: Natalie Mia Styles. It may not fix the past or make up for what they lost, but it’s as close as they’ll get, and they’re happier than they ever thought possible. Louis and Harry are like the brave, protective wolves with their three little cubs warm and safe in their arms.

Harry does get a tattoo for Louis; he gets several. Louis’ favorite, though, is the moon on Harry’s ribs, with their wedding date written over it and three stars underneath it, all with the kids’ names. He even left room to add more stars.


End file.
